


The Prefects' Bathroom

by ImperialMajest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMajest/pseuds/ImperialMajest
Summary: The most classic of tropes. Harry and Cedric's late night rendezvous in the Prefects' Bathroom.





	The Prefects' Bathroom

The Prefects’ Bathroom

Harry placed the golden egg carefully upon the marble floor beside a column at the edge of the bath. He then cast down his towel beside it, and quickly stripped off his pajamas. He made his way around to the many glimmering taps and began to fill the colossal bath with countless colors, scents, and foams till the basin appeared to be frothing with great mounds of cream. Harry had just turned off the last tap when he heard the distinct click of the door. Much to his horror, Cedric Diggory slipped into the dimly lit room and pushed the door closed behind him. 

“Cedric,” said Harry, his face flushing as he tried to cover himself, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to help with the egg,” he said as he began to remove his shoes, clearly unabashed by Harry’s nudity. 

Cedric removed his jumper when he was finished with his shoes and then his shirt. Harry could hardly believe what was happening, and seemed unable to overt his eyes, though he knew he ought to. Cedric was tall and his skin was smooth and fair. His torso was well sculpted, clad in lean muscles. Harry swallowed with some difficulty upon seeing the soft, dark hairs that began around his navel and then travelled down his flat stomach, only to disappear beneath his trousers. Cedric approached him calmly as he removed his belt. 

“You haven’t been here long have you?” he asked as his pants dropped to his ankles. He stepped out of them and he now stood in only his rather tight, navy colored briefs. Harry did not answer him. He was trying desperately to cover himself, but his hands could conceal him no longer. He had become almost painfully, and shamefully hard at the sight of Cedric removing his clothes. 

“Harry?” Cedric asked, clearly wondering if he had heard him. But then Cedric saw what Harry was rather vainly trying to conceal. “Uh oh,” Cedric said, his face breaking into a smile. Harry’s heart was now pounding so hard he was certain Cedric must be able to hear it. “Do you need some help there?” Cedric asked, gently pulling Harry’s arms away. Harry’s insides did a summersault and he felt his lips part with surprise.

Cedric placed his hands on either side of Harry’s hips and then dropped down to his knees, his head tilted up, eyes locked with Harry’s. Harry gave the smallest of nods, small enough that he could deny it if this was some cruel joke, but Cedric was watching closely. Upon the assent he parted his lips and placed his mouth around Harry’s erection. 

It was wonderfully warm, hot, even. Soft. Velvety. Slick. Cedric pushed his head further until he had fully taken him into his mouth. Harry quivered slightly, and then carefully brought his hand to Cedric’s cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb. Cedric brought his eyes back to Harry’s and began slowly running his hands up either side of his body. Cedric bobbed his head again and again, sucking on Harry as he panted. It felt much too good to Harry, who had never felt anything remotely like it before.

Cedric slipped the cock out of his mouth, breathing heavily. “Do you want to lie down?” he asked Harry. Harry nodded, this time rather distinctly, and lowered himself to the cool, marble floor. Cedric crawled closer to him up between his legs, one of his hands rubbing at his briefs where a large protrusion was constrained tightly by the ridged fabric. 

“Uh oh,” he said again. “Looks like you’ve got me going now too,” he said with a smile. Harry’s heart seemed to flutter.

“I- I can help you,” Harry managed to say. Cedric smiled again and then slipped off his briefs to reveal his stiff member. His was nested by thick, brown, curls. Much fuller than Harry’s soft pubic hair. Cedric moved up and hovered over Harry’s body with his own. He brought his pelvis slowly closer till he could rub his hard-on against Harry’s. Harry thought it felt wonderful and it was all he could do not to squirm. Cedric fell down upon his elbows and placed one hand behind Harry’s head and the other he placed against his cheek. His wise, but beautiful, grey eyes where fixed with Harry’s as he ran his thumb over Harry’s flushed lips. 

“You’re rather lovely, Harry Potter,” he said quietly. Harry could feel his face grow hot. Cedric was the beautiful one. Handsome beyond rival. At least, that is what Harry thought. They were barely more than an inch apart now. Harry could feel Cedric’s warm breath against his face. His lips were so close, so terribly close. Then they came softly together and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. Cedric’s perfect, rose colored lips where so blissfully smooth, and soft, and moved tenderly against Harry’s. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric’s strong torso so his hands could feel how soft and smooth too was the flesh of his body. 

When their lips broke apart, Cedric pulled back to appraise him again. He brushed a few dark stands from Harry’s face and then ran his hands down Harry’s body. It wasn’t long until they were embraced again, lips gently rising and falling against one another. Cedric’s hands pulled Harry’s legs apart as he began rocking up against him. Harry quickly understood and wrapped them around Cedric’s waist. Cedric continued to rub against him, soon increasing in speed. His eyes were again on Harry’s as he thrust his pelvis against Harry’s smooth backside. Harry’s own member was practically throbbing, but he held tightly onto Cedric. Cedric kept thrusting his cock up against Harry until he was spilling hot cum between his legs.

Cedric almost collapsed onto Harry, panting desperately. Harry held his head close in one hand, as the other ran down his back and cupped his muscular arse. After catching his breath, Cedric pushed himself up above Harry again and ran one of his large hands down Harry’s abdomen. Cedric made a small smile when Harry’s stomach clenched from the soft touches. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was supposed to be helping you out.” He then slid down and slipped Harry’s still firm erection back into his mouth. Harry felt so close, he couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting rather aggressively into Cedric’s mouth, which he seemed to be pleased with as he seized either side of Harry’s hips so as to hold on has Harry continued to thrust. Harry ran his fingers through Cedric’s rich brown hair as his cock pushed in and out of his warm mouth until he felt himself spilling into him. Harry’s stomach spasmed and he let out a small gasp. Cedric swallowed several times, drinking without hesitation, before letting Harry’s now softening penis slip from his mouth. He crawled back up and gave Harry a small kiss. 

“There we go. Feel better?”


End file.
